Sometimes the Past isn't Over
by VampireHybridFangs
Summary: Don't own anything. Cassie and Jake were best friends until Cassie moved away. They haven't spoken in 13 years. Is their past really over or will their worlds collide again?
1. Chapter 1

13 Years Ago

"Come on, Cassie! Time to leave! The plane leaves in an hour!" her mom yelled up the stairs. Cassie came down the stairs, crying. "Cassie…"

"I have to say goodbye to Jake." she said through the tears.

"It's early. He is probably asleep." Her mother tried to calm her down.

"No! I have to say bye! I can't leave without seeing him!" she screamed. Her mother agreed and walked her next door. They knocked on the door and waited, Cassie still sniffling. Sarah opened the door and smiled.

"She wouldn't leave without seeing him one last time." Amelia explained. Cassie ran past them and up the stairs to Jake's room. She ran in and jumped on his bed, waking him.

"Cassie?" he asked. She started crying again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm leaving…" she said. He nodded. He pulled her into a hug and she let out a small laugh.

"Don't cry. We will see each other again." he said. She looked up at him.

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." He said, wrapping his pinky around hers.

* * *

**So, I know some people might hate me for these, but this is a sneak peek of a new story I have been working on. Good beginning? Bad? xD **


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassie! I'm going to miss you!" Her best friend said as she pulled Cassie in for another hug. Cassie sighed. Ava had been doing ever since she found out Cassie was moving. Luke wasn't one to show emotion. He pulled Ava off, and Cassie smiled at him. He pulled her in for a hug, which surprised her. She hugged him back and laughed softly.

"Looks who turning into a big softy." She teased. He breathed out a laugh.

"All your fault." He said as he pulled away. Cassie sighed again and looked around her. Her mother was coming out of the house, carrying the last box of things. After her mom put the box into the back of the truck, she came to stand beside Cassie.

"I know you all don't like this, but this won't be the last time you ever see each other." She said smiling. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"You could just let us stay for Senior year so I can graduate with them." she said annoyed. Her mother sighed, waved goodbye to Ava and Luke, and got into the driver's side of the truck. Cassie looked at her friends again. She forced a smile and waved a small wave as she got into the truck. She watched as the place she loved, faded in the distance.

The ride to Chance Harbor was long. All Cassie wanted was to be back home, with her friends, in her room. After a few hours, they finally parked in front of an old, greenish house with a rusted gate around it. The second thing Cassie noticed was there was a motorcycle parked in between the gates of the two houses beside each other. She got out and took in my surroundings. She couldn't see much because it was late and dark out. Her mother got out of the car and smiled. Suddenly there was a screaming coming from the house next door. Cassie turned to see a woman with blonde, curly hair come running and hugging her mother. A tall man with brown hair came walking behind her. After Amelia pulled away from the hug, they started talking and laughing. The man walked up to Cassie and smiled.

"Hi, Cassie. I haven't seen you since you were four years old!" he exclaimed. She smiled politely as her mother and the woman came over.

"Cassie, you remember them, don't you?" she said. Cassie shook her head. "Sarah and John Armstrong? You and their son were best friends when you were little." Amelia said. Cassie just smiled as she saw two figures walking this way. Both in black, leather jackets. You could tell they were related, but one had blonde hair and blue eyes and taller; the other brown hair and brown eyes. They stopped beside Sarah and John and looked at Cassie.

"Jake, Nick, you remember Cassie, don't you?" Sarah asked. Nick shook his head, but Jake stared at her. Cassie started feeling uncomfortable and reached for her bag in the car.

"I'm going to…take some stuff inside." She said awkwardly. Her mother nodded and began talking to them again. I felt the blonde haired guys eyes on me as I walked into the house.

After her mother and the Armstrong family stopped talking, Cassie went up to her room to start putting stuff away. She remembered Jake a little. Enough to know they were close. She doesn't remember a lot. She was only four and when she moved to Florida, she made friends with Ava and Luke and had never talked to Jake again. Looking at him though, he still had those bright blue eyes…

"Cassie?" her mother said from the door, scaring Cassie and pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she answered. Her mother sighed and came in and sat on the bed.

"I know you're mad at me for making you move, but this is your home town! You should be happy to be back." she said smiling. Cassie showed no emotion.

"My life was back there, mom, not here." She said. "I'm kinda tired, so can you…" Cassie trailed off, pointing her mother to the door with her eyes. Her mother sadly nodded and walked out, closing the door.

The next morning, Cassie had managed to leave without having another 'back home' talk with her mom. She walked out the door only to see Jake standing at the motorcycle. She kept walking to the car, hoping he wouldn't stop her. She opened the door and tossed her bag into the car and was about to get in when she heard him speak.

"Cassie." He said. She turned to look at him. They may have been best friends thirteen years ago, but she doesn't know him now.

"Yeah?" she said questionably. He walked over to her, slowly.

"It's…good to see you…again." he said awkwardly. She nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Same to you…" she said back. They stood there, awkward silence stirring in the air.

"I should probably…get going." He said. She nodded as he turned back towards his motorbike. He drove away as fast as he could. Yeah…that was an awkward reunion.

She got to school and didn't have any idea where to go. She was looking at her schedule and walking when she bumped into someone. She dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she bent down to pick up the books. The guy bent down to help her.

"It's okay. I should have been looking where I was going." He said. She smiled. He handed her the books and she smiled at him. He was pale with brown hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm Adam Conant." He said as he held out his hand towards her. She smiled and took it.

"I'm Cassie Blake." She answered. He shook their hands slowly and stared at her for a moment. The bell rang and they dropped each other's hands. "It was nice to meet you…" she said as she started to walk down the hall.

"Hey!" he called her back. She turned to see him catch up to her. "Need help finding a class or anything?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was something…


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week. Cassie had been hanging around with Adam's friends: Diana, Faye, Nick, and Melissa. She had found out that Adam and Diana have a history and Melissa and Nick have something going on right now. From what she had heard Nick tease Faye about, she has a thing for Jake. Cassie felt a pang of hurt towards that and she didn't know why. She hadn't spoken to Jake since their awkward reunion her first day of school, but there was something inside her that didn't like him with other girls. She felt a connection with him, but she also felt it with Adam. It's like two different pulls in different directions.

"Cassie? You listening?" Diana asked. She looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry." She said. They were all at the boat house. Diana and Melissa going on about plans for the dance, Nick and Adam not paying attention, and Faye was just sipping her drink. The bell on the door rang and Faye looked up. Cassie looked up to follow her gaze. Jake. He walked over to a table by himself and sat down. Faye gave an evil smirk and walked over to his table. Cassie stared at them and Jake must have felt that. He looked up and locked eyes with Cassie. Cassie thought she would have looked away, embarrassed, but she didn't. She smiled a small smile at him and he smiled back, causing Faye to turn and glare at me. I looked back towards Diana and Melissa.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna head home." Cassie said as she got up from the booth. She walked out the door and towards her car. She looked at the stars and suddenly started walking down the dock. She got to the end and stood there, staring at the water and the moon's reflection on it. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Jake walking up. He smiled and she let out a little laugh.

"Hey." He said. She turned back towards the water.

"Hi." She replied. She sat down on the dock to let her feet hang. He followed her movements. They sat in silence for a while until he finally spoke.

"So, how you like being back home?" he asked. She sighed.

"Different." She replied. She looked at him. "I've noticed you're not a people person." She said. He laughed.

"No. I'm better hanging out alone." She nodded.

"Then why are you over here with me?" she smiled.

"Maybe I actually find you worthy of my presence." He teased. She laughed.

"Well then I'm honored." She replied sarcastically. She didn't understand why this felt so comfortable and neither did he. They were just going with it.

"So, you and Conant…" he started. She looked at him questionably.

"What about us?" she asked. He looked back towards the water.

"You two have been close since you moved back." he said. She raised her eyebrows. _Was he really jealous?_ She let out a small laugh.

"Does that bother you?" she teased. He looked up and then shook his head.

"Why would it?" he asked. She lost her smile and shrugged. They were silent for another moment, just looking anywhere but each other. "You wouldn't…" he started. She looked at him.

"I wouldn't what?" she asked. He scratched his head, looking down.

"You wouldn't want to hang out sometime, would you?" he asked. She looked down.

"Uh, sure." She said kinda awkwardly. "Is this you trying to get us like we used to be?" she asked, teasingly, trying to make it less awkward. He smiled.

"Maybe." Was all he said as he got up and started walking down the dock. She sat there, thinking about what she just agreed to. Being with him, alone, was going to have to get weird. They have only talked twice in 13 years. At least they were trying to be friends again…right?

* * *

**So, I know this is really short! I haven't really had time to write fanfic! :O I wanted to at least update a chapter because someone reviewed and had been waiting like a month for me to work on this story! I'm really sorry! Whenever I do write, I'm usually working on Unexpected Life. I promise I will now try to work on updating this story and Secrets Aren't Kept for Long, more. Anyway, yeah. Feel free to message me to ask if I'm working on it or any questions really. Okay, I'm done. Thanks! (:**


End file.
